Beauty and the weasel
by neverlife
Summary: A mission to find a princess that had been missing for years. No one expected them to succeed, people know more than they're letting on, her fionce is an sclass criminal. for one thing.ON HOLD. I just don't have enough skills to pull it off.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!**

* * *

"Long ago there was a small princess. A princess whom was very clever and smart. A princess who didn't want to be a princess. The princess had black, wavy hair and gorgeous purple eyes. Now the princess was engaged to a boy four years older than herself. The princess made a very clever plan to avoid getting married, and one day, the night of the full moon, she disappeared without a trace." I leaned back after finishing my story, waiting for the noble kids to ask questions or complain.

"What kingdom was she from?" a seven year old noble girl with black hair and green eyes asked.

"hmm... Fire, I think." I told her.

"What happened to her?" One of the noble kids a year younger than my sixteen years asked. She had been pretending to be uninterested the whole time I was telling the story, but I knew she was paying attention.

"Nobody but the princess knows." I told them mysteriously.

"Was she killed?" a brown haired, nine year old, noble boy asked.

"As I said nobody knows. Some people think she was kidnapped. Some people think she ran away and died after many years of happiness. Some people even think that to this day, the princess is in hiding, still alive and well."

"You made it up didn't you?" a blond, green eyed, boy my age my age asked.

"No I didn't, someone else may have. But I didn't." I told them. Just then a maid came in the room to tell me that my team was done and were waiting for me in the front hall. She asked my if I needed help getting there. I denied thanking her and made my way to the front hall. "Hey guys." I called entering the large, fairly empty, pillared room from upstairs were I was distracting the noble children while my team finished their mission.

"Hello! Now team! Listen up ! We have a new mission!" Our sensei, Might Guy, told us in his usual way.

"Really? A new mission!" Our youngest member, Rock Lee, yelled overjoyed.

" What kind of mission?" Our second youngest member, Neji Hyuga, asked.

"Yea, Guy-sensei. What kind of mission?" Our team's second oldest member, me, Tenten asked.

"YOU! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! GET TO GO ON A B-RANK, LOW SUCCESS RATE, SEARCH MISSION!" He shouted so loud, the echo rang strongly around the room. So strong that I had to yell just to be heard.

"Who are we looking for!" I shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MY YOUTHFUL LITTLE STUDENT?"

"I SAID-!" I started but suddenly I was interrupted.

"WHY DON'T WE GO TALK OUTSIDE!" Yelled...

* * *

AND SO MY UNUSUAL TALE ENDS. I just started awhile ago so bear with me. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

** "WHY DON'T WE GO TALK OURSIDE!" Yelled...Neji. (AN: you thought I was going to say Lee or Guy didn't you!) With that we all rush out of the echo filled room, terrified of Neji because of his unusual loudness. **

**"So who are we looking for?" I asked again.**

**"We, Team Guy, are going to look for the lost princess of this country." He exclaimed enthusiastically. **

**"What does she look like?" Neji asked, as level headed as cough almost cough always.**

**"Rather normal really, Black hair and purple eyes." Guy told us unusually calm considering we have a mission.**

**"Wait...do you mean the princess of the legend?" I asked with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.**

**"Yes! That Princess!"**

**"Well, we better go search her bedroom for clues," Neji said, back to his old self.**

**"Yea, but where is it?" I asked, "And where's Lee?" I looked around noticing the Guy clone was missing. When we turned around to go back inside, find Lee, and ask where her bedroom is, I suddenly had a very bad feeling as if someone was watching me. Shrugging it off I walked back into the front hall of the palace to find lee standing in the middle of the room listening blissfully to Guy's echo. "C'mon lee." I yelled, grabbing him bye his ear and dragging him with me as I followed Guy and Nej out of the room. Upon, entering the study I looked around curiously, letting the feeling and image of the room seep into my memory, before turning my eyes to the the man sitting at the large desk.**

**"Excuse me highness, but I was wondering if you could somehow point us to the princess' bedroom." Guy said in a extremely formal way.**

**The man behind the desk just snapped his fingers and a servant emerged swiftly from a door hidden behind a wall hanging. "Take them to the ****princess' ****bedroom," The man ordered. The servant curtsied then motioned us to follow her out of the room. We complied, she led us down a hall and up a staircase that wound around in a tight spiral up to the top of the tallest tower in the palace. **

**"Tenten," Neji stated firmly, slowing down so that he walked beside me at the back of the small procession.**

**"Yes, Neji?" I asked cautiously.**

**"How did you know the way to the entrance hall from the nursery?" He demanded.**

**"I had a servant guide me to the top of the stairs." I lied on the spot, after all as a kunoichi (sp?) I was taught to lie quickly and believably, in case I was caught under cover in and enemy country.**

**"No you didn't, I was watching with my Byakugan."**

**"Why were you watching me?!"**

**"I wanted to make sure you didn't get lost."**

**"Here you are," the servant said opening the oak door at the top of the staircase and unknowingly interrupting our hushed conversation. "Do you require anything else?"**

**"No, we're good." Guy said waving a hand absently, "Thank you." The servant curtsied then left us.**

**"Who was the man in the study?" I questioned, as I began to search the dresser. **

**"The prince," Neji said absentmindedly examining the room with his Byakugan. "He's about twenty-six from my guess." He paused, focusing his attention on the bed, looking for any possible hiding spots while Guy and Lee were looking in the closets. There were twelve of them after all. **

**"Ah, so what solid information do we have on her?" I asked the boys.**

**It was Lee who answered me this time, "She's got black hair and purple eyes," I nodded, someone mentioned that before.**

**"She left when she was four, twelve years ago, " Neji continued.**

**"She is engaged to someone four years older than her, they didn't mention who," Guy finished.**

**"And no one we know of found her," I pointed out.**

**"COMEPLETELY TRUE TENTEN!" Guy shouted once again. I just sighed and continued to search through the dresser, looking in socks and finding nothing, searching the drawers all the way to the back and still finding nothing, judging the distance inside the drawers to the outside and finding no hidden compartments. I was about to say I didn't find anything when I was cut off by Neji, **

**"I found something," He said walking over to the bed post he dug he reached up and unscrewed the top. Reaching in the exposed hole he fished out a small roll of paper. We all gathered around Neji but Lee was missing once again. I looked around,**

**"Where'd he go to this time?" I looked at Guy and he pointed to the third closet on the left. Walking over I opened the walk-in closet and walked in. I walked and walked and walked until suddenly there was a blast of cold air, snow under my feet, and ever green tree branches in my face. Walking through the forest I looked around cautiously for Lee. Suddenly I heard the distinct sound of Lee fighting something. Sprinting through the forest I found Lee attacking a short man with goat legs and horns, there were packages wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine scattered around on the snowy ground , and a lamppost in the center of the clearing. Walking up to the fight I pulled Lee off of the poor faun, and dragged him back through the closet and into the room.**

**Neji stared at us for along time before asking, "Why are you snowy?"**

**"Uh..." I said not really knowing a good explination.**

** Neji just shook his head as if saying he really didn't want to know, opened the note, and began reading, "To those who found this, **

**Congratulations! You found the note. I have hid and have no desire to be found, so please cancel any search parties. I can take care of myself no matter what you think. I do not wish to marry someone I do not know and would like to chose my own husband. Give my parents and brother my best wishes.**

** Farewell,**

**Meiun, Karei**

**Daughter of Emperor Ryoku III**

**25****th**** ruler of Fire Kingdom."**

**"Is that what it says?" I asked Neji who looked at me with an expression that screamed 'duh!'**

**"What I want to know is who was she supposed to marry?" Lee said calmly looking at me an Neji. Neji and I shook our heads, he didn't know. We all looked at Guy, he blinked at us for a few seconds before exploding.**

**"I DO NOT KNOW WHO THIS YOUTHFUL MAIDEN WAS SUPPOSED TO MARRY!" Guy shouted before adding quickly in a hushed voice, "but I might know who does."**

**"Who Guy-Sensei?!" Lee whispered loudly back.**

**"The prince!" Out teacher shouted and dashed out of the room to find him. I went over to the door and started down the stairs after Guy, leaving Lee and Neji to continue searching. Wearing some shouts and a shriek I sprinted down the spiral staircase. What I saw next brought me up short, there was a maid holding a tray of food, the prince with his back in said tray of food staining his white shirt, and Guy holding onto the prince by his (the prince's) nose effectively and painfully keeping the prince and maid from falling down the stairs.**

**I just ****had**** to put Narnia in! I couldn't resist! Narnia is owned my C.S.Lewis. Oh! And I'm very sorry for the slow update, I'll try to be quicker.**


End file.
